


Find your number

by Alex_Kollins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Баки Барнсу всегда нравилось ездить в метро: несмотря на то, что в час пик в тесном вагоне было совершенно не протолкнуться, поездки в подземке все равно доставляли ему какое-то странное удовольствие. Ведь где же еще, как не в подземке, было проще всего вытащить из кармана зазевавшегося работяги телефон?





	1. Chapter 1

Баки Барнсу всегда нравилось ездить в метро: несмотря на то, что в час пик в тесном вагоне было совершенно не протолкнуться, поездки в подземке все равно доставляли ему какое-то странное удовольствие. Тихий шум поезда и легкое, размеренное покачивание вагона успокаивали, но Баки любил метро не только по этим причинам: в конце концов, именно это место помогало ему продолжать заниматься своим хобби. Ведь где же еще, как не в подземке, было проще всего вытащить из кармана зазевавшегося работяги телефон? 

Сейчас народу в вагоне было не слишком много, но Барнс занимался подобным не в первый раз, и это не было особой проблемой: уже хватало и опыта, и сноровки, чтобы не попадаться с рукой в чужом кармане, как порой происходило на первых порах. К счастью, бегал Баки так же хорошо, как и воровал, поэтому с поличным его еще никому не удавалось поймать. Правда, воровством свое занятие парень бы не назвал: он никогда не крал ради наживы, ему нужно было совсем иное. Заполучая в руки очередной мобильник, Баки получал возможность хоть одним глазком заглянуть в чужую жизнь – именно это и было смыслом его «хобби». Сами же телефоны после всего этого процесса он всегда возвращал: больше они ему были не нужны.

Заприметив прямо у дверей сонного недотепу, который, похоже, совсем не заботился о сохранности своего телефона, лежащего у мужчины в заднем кармане джинс, Барнс непринужденно двинулся к нему. Такие легкие «жертвы» краж каждый раз его чрезмерно забавляли: ну как можно было быть такими наивными, выставляя свои вещи почти напоказ? Как непредусмотрительно. Впрочем, самому же Баки это было только на руку – несколько секунд, и новая игрушка уже лежит в его собственном кармане, а тот случайный встречный еще даже не догадывается, что случилось. Двери вагона закрываются, и Барнсу остается только усмехнуться: сегодняшний день действительно выдался удачным.

Помахав на прощание уезжающему поезду и тому высокому соне, который его даже не заметил, Баки почувствовал удовлетворение: сегодня у него будет целых два мобильника для чтения. Первый он выхватил раньше где-то на пару часов, прежде чем встретил второго такого же простачка.

Не теряя времени, Баки отправился к выходу из метро, чтобы сесть на автобус, шедший прямо до его дома – в конце концов, ему нужно было успеть ещё и на вечеринку, который устраивал Тони. Старк терпеть не мог хобби одного из своих друзей, поэтому частенько шутил, что попытайся Барнс украсть у него телефон, то он сразу же вызовет полицию. Каждый раз Баки смеялся, но в любом случае не собирался этого делать. Разве был смысл читать переписку Тони с Брюсом, обсуждавших очередной глобальный проект? Или их сюсюканья с Пеппер, находившейся на выставке в Японии? Нет, за этими дверьми для Баки не было совершенно ничего интересно.

Наконец-то сев в автобус, Баки достал телефон своей первой жертвы и, с присущим ему любопытством открыв сообщения, начал листать. Хозяйка телефона, неприметная девушка, судя по всему оказалась типичной студенткой-ботаником, в сообщениях которой ему удалось найти лишь переписки насчет каких-то домашних заданий.

\- Скука-а-а… - протянул Барнс, закрывая сообщения в надежде, что в других папках все-таки отыщется что-то интересное. 

Он перешёл в галерею картинок и видео, но здесь и вовсе оказалось совсем пусто, будто бы этими папками девушка даже и не пользовалась. Даже хорошей музыки не было… 

\- И как такие зануды ещё существуют, - разочарованно промямлил Баки. 

Парень отложил телефон в сторону с мыслями, что вечерком позвонит кому-нибудь из телефонной книжки этой девчонки и скажет, что по счастливой случайности нашёл телефон и готов его отдать. 

Ну, а теперь оставался ещё один паренёк, которого Баки ни с того, ни с сего почему-то запомнил, хоть тот и выглядел сильно заспанным и до невозможности рассеянным. Всё-таки было что-то в том пареньке очаровательное, и Барнсу даже на минутку стало жаль, что он лишь стянул мобильник у него, а не сразу познакомился. 

Но, не успев начать просматривать мобильник последней жертвы, Баки не заметил, как уже подъехал к своему дому. Убрав телефон обратно в карман, он уверенной походкой отправился в свою квартиру, чтобы переодеться и выехать к Старку, пока Уилсон с Лэнгом не выпили весь бар.

Достав из шкафа первые попавшиеся прилично выглядящие вещи, Баки торопливо сменил одежду, не забыв про второй мобильник, который тут же отправился во внутренний карман его куртки. Мельком глянув на себя в зеркало, Барнс ухмыльнулся собственному отражению и довольно кивнул: теперь можно было отправляться. Такси добралось до места проведения вечеринки довольно быстро, – Барнс даже оставил водителю неплохие чаевые – и вот Баки уже входил внутрь, сталкиваясь с Тони, на лице которого красовалась обычная веселая усмешка.

\- А я-то уж решил, что тебя все-таки повязали копы, раз ты так долго не появляешься, - Баки привычно закатил глаза, даже не удивляясь «оригинальности» Старка: узнав о том, чем Барнс занимается, Тони при каждой встрече неизменно пытался его подколоть.

\- Не дождешься, - Баки беззлобно хмыкнул, только несильно хлопнув друга по плечу – все-таки к таким приемам от Тони он уже привык.

\- Дождусь, еще как дождусь. Только об этом и буду мечтать, - Старк хитро подмигнул другу, снова растягивая губы в задорной улыбке. – Даже желание загадаю, задувая торт со свечками.

Ничего не ответив, Барнс лишь издал смешок, после чего, наконец, направился к остальным собравшимся. Тор, Роуди, Сэм и Скотт к моменту его прихода уже успели прилично надраться и сейчас очень шумно о чем-то спорили – сюда Баки вмешиваться явно не стоило, да ему и не хотелось. В другом, более укромном уголке, более мирно общались Ванда с Вижном – им мешать Барнс тем более не собирался. Даже невооруженным взглядом было видно, что сидели они ближе, чем обычно, щеки Ванды покрылись легким румянцем, и даже Вижн казался удивительно расслабленным. Что сказать – сплошная романтика, да и только.

Однако скучать Баки не стал: заказав у симпатичной барменши пару бокалов виски и выпив, он отправился на танцпол, где вечеринка проходила уже в полном разгаре. Правда, это развлечение ему довольно быстро надоело: подвыпившие парни и девушки, не стесняясь, откровенно прижимались друг к другу, и от некоторых уже буквально разило алкоголем. Барнс, конечно, иногда тоже был не против с кем-нибудь пообжиматься – вот только делать это он предпочитал в более интимной обстановке.

Выбрав себе относительно тихий уголок, где было меньше всего народу, Баки устроился в мягком уютном кресле, развалившись с очередным бокалом виски. В одном из карманов вдруг резко что-то завибрировало, отчего парень неосознанно дернулся, чуть не выронив бокал – это оказался всего лишь телефон. Но, что самое интересное, это был телефон того самого парнишки, у которого Баки сегодня так удачно «одолжил» мобильник. 

Блокировки, как и у прошлой «жертвы», здесь не было: легкое движение пальца по экрану, пара щелчков, и готово – все файлы прямо как на ладони. Смс-ки были до невозможности скучными и простыми, поэтому к текстовым сообщениям Барнс быстро потерял интерес и, надеясь, что незнакомец его все-таки не разочарует, кликнул на значок галереи. На следующие несколько секунд Баки замер, после чего его губы растянулись в предвкушающей улыбке: похоже, предчувствие его правда не обмануло. 

Фотографий здесь было немало: с виду не слишком накаченный паренек оказался на самом деле очень даже ничего – видимо, Баки сбила с толку растянутая толстовка, в которой незнакомец предстал ему в метро. Потому что здесь он выглядел совершенно иначе. На одних фото его грудь облегали не особо плотные футболки, открывающие сильные накаченные руки с вздувшимися венками. На других он, видимо, занимался в зале – делал различные упражнения, занимался на тренажерах или поднимал штангу. Наверное, под конец тренировки фотограф даже запечатлел момент, когда парень оказался без футболки – эту фотографию Баки рассматривал особенно внимательно.

Возможно, Барнс просидел бы так еще очень долго, если бы в шуме музыки ему пару раз не послышалось собственное имя: оторвавшись от изучения чужих фотографий, он поднял голову и понял, что звали действительно его. 

Новоприбывшие Клинт и Наташа, стоящие около барной стойки с еще одним парнем, призывно махали ему руками и широко улыбались, приглашая к себе. Баки оставалось только фыркнуть – иногда друзья появлялись совершенно не вовремя. В последний раз окинув взглядом сильную фигуру незнакомца из телефона, он погасил экран и вновь убрал гаджет во внутренний карман, поднимаясь с кресла. 

Баки уже почти приблизился к ним, и его губы, растянутые в улыбке, медленно вытянулись в форме буквы «о», когда он вдруг осознал, что лицо незнакомого парня, находившегося в компании Наташи и Клинта, было ему знакомо. Это был не кто иной, как тот самый красавчик с экрана мобильника, на которого он так откровенно залипал всего минуту назад.


	2. Chapter 2

— Да чтоб тебя… — пробормотал Барнс, наконец-то отмерев и все-таки подойдя к барной стойке.

— Меня? — усмехнулась Нат, весело приподняв бровь. — Я тоже тебя обожаю, Баки, но будь повежливее с новеньким.

— Тебя, милая, ещё как тебя… Чтобы черт тебя побрал.

— Мы уже там были, ты же знаешь, что он нас послал оттуда?

Баки скривился.

— Баки, — как ни в чем не бывало представился Барнс, протягивая руку новенькому.

— Стив Роджерс, я новенький, — очаровательно улыбнулся теперь уже знакомый красавчик, отвечая крепким рукопожатием.

«Нет, ты не можешь быть настолько милым» — пронеслось в голове Барнса.  
Потому что для него это было слишком.

— Ну, это понятно, потому что я тебя здесь в первый раз вижу… Как ты познакомился с Нат и Бартоном?

— Мы с ними вместе работали над одним заданием, а потом как раз присоединились Тони и остальные ребята, — Стив на мгновение отвернул голову куда-то в сторону, но через секунду повернулся обратно, сталкиваясь глазами с Баки.

— Что? А где был я? — Барнс недоуменно моргнул, пытаясь понять, когда же он мог пропустить миссию и такое любопытное знакомство.

— А ты, милый, тогда был с Фьюри в Европе, — отозвалась Наташа, по очереди наливавшая виски в четыре бокала.

— Нат, ты же знаешь, что на меня алкоголь не действует, — едва заметно скривившись, пробормотал Роджерс, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— А кто сказал, что я тебе наливаю? — искренне рассмеялась Романофф. — Я сегодня буду спаивать Барнса, а то он в последнее время слишком загруженный стал. И тем более, Роджерс, эта выпивка сделана по тайному рецепту, так что поверь, унесет даже тебя.

Баки фыркнул. Эта женщина когда-нибудь сведёт его в могилу.

— Стив, давай за мной, тебя Тони хотел видеть, — вдруг позвал Клинт, который все это время строчил кому-то смс-ки.

Когда Стив и Клинт ушли, Баки устало плюхнулся на стул рядом со стойкой, обращая почти что умоляющий взгляд на Наташу.

— Романофф, что мне делать? Кажется, я спер у Роджерса мобильник.

— Когда ты успел? Вы же только познакомились, — чуть не поперхнувшись от неожиданности, расхохоталась Наташа.

— Ну как только что… Я сегодня в метро его встретил. Он такой сонный был, вот я и решил, что… — Баки слегка повел бровями, не став дальше продолжать, но подруга и так прекрасно поняла, что произошло дальше.

— Ба-а-арнс, — даже без наигранности простонала Романофф, — почему только с тобой единственным такие проблемы?

— Ну, не только со мной… — задумчиво рассматривая янтарную жидкость в своем бокале, словно невзначай начал Баки. — Твой бывший вообще умеет превращаться в большого зелёного…

— Брюс в эту категорию проблем не входит! — на эту тему Наташе сейчас говорить совсем не хотелось, но именно она оказалась советчиком для Баки, и потому ей оставалось только обреченно выдохнуть. — Просто подойди к нему и отдай телефон. Или аккуратно подбрось.

— Ага, чтобы он сразу догадался, что воришка был на вечеринке…

— Ну, ты сам виноват, мы тебе говорили, что красть мобильники — до добра не доведёт, — нравоучительно проговорила Романофф, кидая на Барнса вполне себе красноречивый взгляд, выражавший ее отношение к подобному хобби.

— Да-да-да, воровать нехорошо, я все понял, — передразнив Наташу, Баки театрально закатил глаза: эти слова он уже слышал сотню раз. — Ладно, спасибо за совет, но я как-нибудь сам разберусь. А ты иди развлекайся и не вздумай этому Стиву что-нибудь ляпнуть.

— Договорились, красавчик, — девушка заговорщицки подмигнула другу и весело приподняла уголки губ в улыбке, прежде чем развернуться и скрыться в толпе танцующих.

Оставшись в одиночестве — не считая, конечно, полного клуба людей — Барнс привычным жестом взлохматил волосы и обернулся туда, где сейчас оживленно разговаривали Тони со Стивом. Точнее, оживленно выглядел именно Тони, активно использующий в разговоре жесты, пока рядом стоящий Роджерс казался более сосредоточенным и спокойным. Да, этот парень его действительно заинтересовал — Баки даже усмехнулся собственным мыслям.

Но времени на раздумья особо не оставалось: Тони по-дружески хлопнул Стива по плечу и, видимо, направился к кому-то еще, пока его собеседник обводил взглядом помещение, словно решая, к кому бы ему присоединиться. Другого момента подсунуть Стиву якобы потерянный мобильник могло и не выдаться, и Баки, взяв ещё пару бокалов алкоголя, который был сделан специально Наташей, поднял вверх руку, махая Роджерсу. Заодно можно было и узнать, что он вообще за парень и есть ли в нем что-то еще, кроме мускулов.

— Я взял тебе выпить, — Баки галантно протянул собеседнику бокал, отпивая несколько небольших глотков из собственного и не сводя со Стива глаз. — Как тебе вечеринка, кстати? Нравится?

— Я не большой любитель вечеринок, если честно, — Роджерс слегка скривился, что подтверждало его слова. — Слишком много людей и шума — мне от этого немного не по себе. Но от приглашения не хотелось отказываться, вот и решил зайти.

— А вот мне наоборот это нравится, — Баки повернулся, чтобы облокотиться на стойку, и чуть прищурился, когда свет от прожектора попал ему в глаза, но голову не отвернул. — Иногда хочется забыться, а это — самое отличное место под такое настроение. Просто расслабься, Стив, — Барнс словно по-кошачьи прищурил глаза, пристально смотря в лицо собеседнику, — это несложно, если захочешь.

Стив не нашелся, что на это ответить, но Баки, даже несмотря на молчание в ответ, все еще продолжал на него внимательно смотреть, будто норовя заглянуть в душу. На мгновение Роджерсу и вовсе показалось, что даже слова его нового знакомого прозвучали как-то двусмысленно, словно Барнс пока что тонко ему на что-то намекал. Стив никогда не был особенно хорош в понимании намеков, да и Баки совсем не знал, потому попросту отбросил эту шальную мысль в сторону и вместо раздумий просто последовал совету — сделал большой глоток виски и, выдохнув, откинулся на спинку стула.

— Я так понимаю, что в последнее время ты и сам не часто здесь появляешься, — вдруг заметил Стив, сталкиваясь глазами с на этот раз недоуменным взглядом Баки, удивленно склонившим голову.

— С чего ты это взял? Неужели ты следил за мной, Стив Роджерс? — Баки снова растянул губы в легкой улыбке, выдвинув это шутливое предположение, на что его собеседник только фыркнул. Знал бы на самом деле Стив, кто из них еще за кем наблюдал…

— Боюсь, ты ошибся в своих выводах, Шерлок, — несмотря на то, что напоить Стива действительно казалось невозможным, алкоголь все-таки помогал расслабиться. Хотя, может, дело было и не только в виски, но сейчас Стив почувствовал себя немного свободнее. — Про это говорила Нат. И еще, кажется, очень хотела тебя споить.

— Ну, видимо, она нашла себе занятие поинтереснее, — Баки только развел руками и чуть рассмеялся, вспоминая о словах подруги: ее саму же в толпе пока было не видно. — Хотя я смотрю, что тебя это, кажется, тоже очень заинтересовало. Еще по одной? — он поднял уже пустой бокал и вопросительно приподнял бровь, предлагая продолжить опустошать бар — Стив согласно кивнул.

— Такими темпами с этим ты справишься и без Наташи, — забавно хихикнул Стив, когда они с Баки пили уже по пятому бокалу. Окружающая беззаботная обстановка и компания Барнса оказывали на него влияние, и даже его расстройство из-за потери телефона давно ушло куда-то на задний план.

— О, а ты, похоже, только этого и ждешь, — в тон ему ухмыльнулся Баки, сознание которого уже слегка помутилось от воздействия алкоголя.

Сперва обычный диалог двух вполне адекватных людей вскоре окончательно сменился какими-то бессмысленными разговорчиками, когда каждый из них просто пытался подколоть другого. В отличие от Баки, виски на Стива действительно не оказывал такого сильного влияния, но Барнс настолько заражал его своей открытостью и беззлобными язвительными шуточками, что Роджерс сначала поневоле начал отвечать ему в той же манере.

Обещавшая стать нудной ночь прошла, на удивление, практически незаметно — в один момент к ним даже подошла уже развеселившаяся Наташа, которая упорно пыталась утащить их обоих на танцпол. Правда, довольно быстро к их небольшой, но шумной компании присоединился пошатывающийся Тор, и его неожиданное появление было сразу же встречено новым тостом, счет которым Баки уже давно потерял.

Однако вскоре Стив и Баки снова остались вдвоем: в конце концов, разгоряченного и почти несопротивляющегося Тора Нат все-таки утащила за собой танцевать. Стив почему-то искренне сомневался, что из этой затеи выйдет что-нибудь путное, но это было уже неважно: Романофф действовала весьма оперативно, да и сам Тор после последнего бокала, кажется, был готов уже практически на все.

Люди стали постепенно расходиться, наверное, только под утро, — счет времени каждый здесь давно потерял — и еще вполне соображающий Роджерс решил, что это веселье пора заканчивать. Вызванное такси приехало без лишних задержек, и когда Баки чуть не завалился в салон ничком, пьяно запнувшись о порог, чуть не согнувшийся пополам от смеха Стив подумал о том, что ушли они все-таки вовремя. Его попытка узнать у Барнса его адрес не увенчалась успехом, поэтому махнувший на это дело рукой Стив назвал водителю свой адрес — переночуют сегодня у него, благо, места в квартире хватало. Не бросать же ему было своего собутыльника?

Заплатив за поездку, Роджерс без особого труда выволок Баки из машины, на всякий случай приобняв того рукой — в таком положении они и зашли в его квартиру. Раздеваться и принимать душ никто из них уже, естественно, не стал: уставшие, но довольные, оба больше без разговоров плюхнулись на двуспальную кровать в спальне и так же поспешно отключились.

***

На следующее утро Стив проснулся в своей кровати в полном одиночестве. Голова просто раскалывалась после выпитого вчера количество алкоголя вместе с Барнсом. Кстати говоря, о нём. Стив единственное, что помнил отчетливо о вчерашнем вечере, так это то, как они вместе с Баки завалились вчера к нему домой, поскольку были оба сильно пьяны. Повернувшись на другой бок, Капитан увидел лежащую рядом записку от нового знакомого, где было сказано, что его срочно вызвали в Щ.И.Т, поэтому он уехал и не стал будить.

Этот парень вчера произвёл на Стива довольно приятное впечатление. Он был довольно милым, любил общение, умел рассмешить человека, и как стало понятно вчера из рассказов Баки, тот был очень хорошим солдатом. Да и этому способствовало то, что Барнс был в составе Мстителей и дружил с Нат и Клинтом. А эти двое не дружат, с кем попало.  
Сонно потянувшись, Роджерс встал со своей постели и отправился на кухню, чтобы сделать себе завтрак. Но его отвлёк неожиданный звонок в дверь.

— Я вроде никого не жду… — пробормотал Стив, меняя курс направления.

Когда же он подошёл к двери, то посмотрев в глазок — он никого не увидел. Это было странно. И это насторожило Капитана. Он медленно повернул дверной замок и с размаху открыл дверь. Но за ней никого не оказалось. Стив пожал плечами. Наверняка чьи-то шуточки.

Он уже собирался закрыть дверь, как его взгляд упал вниз, где на лестничном коврике он увидел собственный мобильник, который у него вчера украли утром в метро.

— Что…? — в недоумении произнёс вслух Стив.

Но в этот момент телефон запиликал, оповещая о пришедшей смске. Мужчина поднял свой аппарат и открыл сообщение. Оно гласило:

«Привет, красавчик. А ты довольно ничего оказался. И если что — извини за телефон. Я тебе его вернул. Может, поболтаем?»


	3. Chapter 3

— Черт возьми! — тихо прошипел себе под нос Стив, понимая, что это произошло снова.

Очередное пиликанье телефона, звук которого уже порядком успел надоесть Стиву, оповестило его о том, что пришло новое смс. Конечно же, Роджерс был довольно-таки рад, что у наглого воришки, стащившего его мобильник, все-таки оказалась совесть. В конце концов, к своему телефону за несколько лет пользования Стив уже успел привыкнуть и по этой банальной причине не хотел покупать новый, как бы глупо это ни звучало.

Тем не менее, радость от возвращения гаджета быстро сменилась раздражением: может, этот воришка и был совестливым, это его качество перекрывали полные бесцеремонность и нахальство. На его месте Стив предпочел бы оставить хозяина краденого мобильника в покое и продолжать дальше заниматься своими делами, но нет — незнакомец так явно не считал. Иначе эти несколько дней он определенно точно не стал бы заваливать Стива стольким количеством сообщений, которые очень точно отражали ориентацию коварного воришки.

Прочитав первое смс, Стив отчего-то сразу подумал, что это какая-то глупая шутка. Наверное, этому вору просто захотелось напоследок развлечься, и он решил оставить вместе с телефоном какое-нибудь забавное сообщение, которое оставило бы Роджерса в еще большем недоумении. Собственно, именно такую реакцию эта наглая подпись и вызвала, вот только Стив лишь отмахнулся и вскоре забыл об этом, вернувшись к обычному распорядку дня и проигнорировав эту то ли глупую шутку, то ли не менее самонадеянную попытку завести разговор. Хотя проигнорировал он это, может быть, очень даже зря.

— Что, опять твой тайный поклонник докучает? Не хочешь ответить? — Сэм, которого, казалось, просто до невозможности забавляла эта ситуация, игриво двинул бровями, будто бы намекая на что-то пошлое.

— Я смотрю, тебя это веселит? — в то время как Сэм действительно был готов прыснуть в любой момент, на лице Стиве не было ни одного намека на улыбку — только красноречивый хмурый взгляд. — Если тебе это нравится, можешь пообщаться с ним сам — я буду только за.

— Да ладно тебе, друг! — Уилсон как ни в чем ни бывало похлопал Роджерса по плечу, пытаясь немного его остудить. — Ну понравился ты кому-то, что в этом такого? У тебя же давно никого не было, может, пора уже слегка развеяться?

— Когда ты успел заделаться свахой, Уилсон? Я бы еще мог ожидать чего-то подобного от Наташи, но ты меня удивил, — несмотря на то, что настроения у Стива особого не было, слова Сэма все-таки вызвали у него смешок.

— Эй, я вообще-то серьезно! — ничуть не обиделся Сэм, еще сильнее вознамерившись убедить собеседника в своей правоте. — Просто подумай, а что ты потеряешь? Пообщаетесь, встретитесь, а там, глядишь, и чего поинтереснее завернется…

— Только я начал думать, что ты серьезно, как ты снова издеваешься! — на этот раз Стив все-таки не сдержал улыбки и легонько ткнул друга под ребра, отчего тот лишь рассмеялся и слегка отодвинулся. — Вот попроси у меня когда-нибудь совета — будешь сам разбираться.

— Я же о тебе беспокоюсь, — хмыкнул Сэм, будто укоризненно покачав головой. — Ну сам подумай: вот встретишься ты с ним, что в этом плохого? А вдруг он красавчик, что ты втрескаешься с первого взгляда… И потеряешь голову, и…

— Смотрю, ты уже решил от меня отделаться, — усмехнулся Стив, борясь с новым побуждением закатить глаза. — Между прочим, мне не до встреч, работы слишком много.

— Серьёзно? Какие же у тебя нелепые отговорки, Стивен Роджерс.

— Сэ-м-м… Если я скажу, что попробую с ним поговорить, ты и Старк перестанете меня сводить с каждым встречным? — практически умоляюще Стив уставился на невозмутимого с виду Уилсона, который отступать, кажется, собирался.

Так и было: Сэм хитро улыбнулся, отрицательно помотав головой, и Стив обреченно вздохнул. Вот же послала судьба ему друзей.

— Ладно, давай сначала посмотрим, чем он решил меня удивить на этот раз, — немного нехотя, но все же будучи в какой-то степени заинтригованным, Роджерс вытащил телефон из кармана и разблокировал экран.

От кого: неизвестный номер.

«Может, пообедаем, сладкий? Очень хочу увидеть тебя снова. И просто хочу…»

— Ого! — приподняв от удивления брови, хихикнувший Сэм даже присвистнул. — Кажется, он настойчивый. Смотри поаккуратнее с этим тигром, — уже не сдерживал свой смех Уилсон, продолжая подшучивать над покрасневшим другом.

— Да ну тебя, Уилсон! — и сам прыснул Стив, на мгновение даже пожалевший о том, что открыл смску в присутствии друга. — Сейчас самого с этим чудиком на свиданку отправлю, понял?

— Ладно-ладно, полегче! — уже более сдержанно улыбнулся Сэм, на что Стив только фыркнул и закатил глаза. — А если серьезно, неужели тебе неинтересно, что за парень тебя так отчаянно достает?

— Совершенно неинтересно, — устало буркнул Стивен, убирая телефон со злополучными сообщениями обратно в карман. — Эй, смотри: не наша ли это цель?

Сэм осторожно оглянулся, по привычке поправив кепку, чтобы она прикрыла лицо, и посмотрел в ту сторону, куда указывал друг. Да, действительно: это был тот, кого они так долго выслеживали. Один из выживших руководителей нацисткой организации ГИДРА, которую ЩИТ выслеживал и пытался закрыть вот уже несколько лет.

— Забудем о нашем разговоре на некоторое время, — надвинул кепку Роджерс, вставая с лавочки, где они сидели, пока ожидали появления цели.

***

— Ну вот что за человек! Он вообще знает, что должна быть ещё личная жизнь? А то все работа, работа… — в упадническом порыве простонал Баки, падая на диван рядом с целующимися Клинтом и Наташей.

— Эй, может, ты просто не в его вкусе, — весело хихикнула Наташа, наблюдая за хмурым лицом друга. — Ладно-ладно, давай серьезно: он ведь даже банально не знает, кто ты. Представь, что к тебе подкатывает неизвестный тебе человек, вот вдруг он серийный убийца?

— Нат, не драматизируй, — театрально закатил глаза Барнс. — А ты сама представь, что бы он сказал на все это? Узнай, что все это время это был я.

— Я не знаю, — немного подумав, в итоге честно ответила Романофф, пожав плечами. — Мы недолго знаем Стива, но я думаю, он мог бы воспринять это как шутку.

— Как смешно, — прохохотал от отчаянья Баки, устало прикрывая лицо руками.

— А может, ты просто попробуешь подружиться с ним для начала? А там, возможно, получится и подкатить, а, Барнс? — заинтересованно подал голос Клинт, который до этого молчал, развалившись на диване.

— То есть, я буду с ним общаться, как хороший друг, и одновременно пытаться подкатывать через смс-ки? — Баки скептически взглянул на Бартона, словно не веря, что друзья действительно предлагают ему что-то подобное.

— Что-то вроде того, — слегка поразмыслив, все-таки кивнул Клинт. — Стив хороший парень, это сразу видно. Мне кажется, он заслуживает чего-то большего, чем пошлые смс-ки от неизвестного парня, который, в конце концов, почти что является его коллегой.

На этот раз Барнс не стал язвить и уже более серьезно задумался. Прошло уже больше месяца с тех пор, как он познакомился со Стивом. И за этот месяц парень понял, что по уши успел влюбиться в этого честного и справедливого человека, каким оказался на самом деле Роджерс. Баки не переставал удивляться тому, насколько сильно Стиву подходило его кодовое имя — Капитан Америка. Стив был умным и хорошим парнем, достаточно хорошо подготовленным и мог быстро сориентироваться в различных сложных ситуациях — эти качества вызывали бесспорное уважение.

Баки прекрасно помнил, как Стив, действуя буквально на ходу, недели две назад умудрился вытащить его и Скотта Лэнга из передряги — они оба тогда очень были благодарны своему спасителю. Именно в тот день Баки впервые за все время увидел искреннюю улыбку Стива. Не как обычно — стеснительную, а улыбку от всего сердца, из-за чего Баки сразу почувствовал, что тот по-настоящему рад был помочь новым друзьям.

Роджерс медленно, но верно становился частью их коллектива, несмотря на то, что приняли его в состав Мстителей совсем недавно. Этот парень умел дружить. Хотя его небольшие перепалки с Тони во время заданий чаще немного раздражали, чем забавляли — каждый из них постоянно стоял на своем и совершенно не хотел уступать.

— Может, действительно ты прав, Клинт… — вздохнул Баки, откидывая голову назад и прикрывая глаза. — Я уже и не помню, что такое нормальные отношения.

— О да, может, потому что они у тебя последний раз были лет пять назад? — вопросительно хмыкнула Наташа, удобнее устраиваясь в объятиях Бартона.

Баки довольно красноречиво фыркнул: ей ли говорить об отношениях, если учитывать тот факт, что она и Клинт бегали друг от друга лет шесть, прежде чем решили, что все-таки стоит попробовать встречаться.

Нужно было придумать какой-то план действий по отношению к Стивену, но вот только какой именно — Барнс не знал. Но и идею с телефонным маньяком он просто так бросать не хотел. Он уже действительно привык забрасывать этого парня смс-ками, чтобы вот так резко все оборвать…

***

Стив неспешно вошёл в свою квартиру и, кинув тяжелую сумку куда-то в сторону, сразу же плюхнулся на диван, пытаясь расслабиться. Только что они с Сэмом закончили слежку, и теперь уже предстояла очередь вступать в игру остальным членам команды, поскольку Стива пока не слишком торопились брать на действительно серьёзные задания.

Стив все понимал и старался не возмущаться, так как причины и правда были: он новый член команды, в то время, как остальные работали вместе уже довольно давно и успели хорошо сработаться. То, что Стива вообще приняли в состав Мстителей — для него уже было личной победой. Учитывая, что в детстве его не хотели принимать ни в одну из школьных спортивных секций.

Роджерс до сих пор частенько вспоминал, каким он был в школе: маленький рост, тощие руки и ноги, нескладное телосложение и никакого намека на физическую натренированность. Поэтому сверстники и боялись принимать его в какие-либо команды… Кому нужен тощий недорослик с постоянно проявляющейся астмой?

Но вдруг из нерадостных мыслей Стивена вывел звук вновь пришедшей смс. И без того догадливому Роджерсу даже не пришлось особо напрягаться, чтобы понять, кто это был: наверняка опять его тайный поклонник (или маньяк, или… ещё кто-нибудь), как окрестил навязчивого незнакомца Сэм. Все-таки Стив довольно хорошо знал своих друзей: все они обычно предпочитали звонить и разговаривать лично, а не отправлять кучу сообщений, что занимало гораздо больше времени.

— Что ж, нужно все-таки попробовать узнать, чего же хочет этот сталкер… — приподнимая брови в ожидании нового фамильярного обращения, себе под нос пробормотал Роджерс, открывая сообщение.

«Ну поговори со мной, красавчик» — гласило оно. Чего и стоило ожидать — вполне в стиле этого незнакомца, насколько сейчас Стив мог судить. В конце сообщения стоял очень-очень грустный смайлик, в ответ на который более смягчившийся Роджерс незаметно для себя слегка улыбнулся.

«Хорошо, телефонный маньяк. Считай, что ты меня все-таки добился. О чем поговорим?» — немного подумав над текстом ответа, Стив написал сообщение и уверенно отправил его. Осталось только дождаться ответа, чтобы узнать о том, какие на него планы у этого телефонного маньяка …


End file.
